


圣诞夜

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Illness, M/M, Snow, hard work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 寒冷的一天。





	圣诞夜

清晨，薄雾笼罩街道。昨夜的雪还未融化，却依然足够湿滑，他每一步都走得小心翼翼。清洁工已经工作了约一个小时，地上仍有昨夜人们匆匆赶路时留下的垃圾。有谁打碎了酒瓶，深绿的碎茬在灰色的雪中闪着光。早上的风尤为刺骨，即使空的那只袖管打了死结，唐纳德还是觉得冷风一个劲儿地往他的右臂里头灌，缺少的右手痛得像很难熬的那些夜晚。远处，亮了整晚的电子屏不知疲倦地滚动播放着各式圣诞祝福。

他在门槛上使劲跺了跺脚，希望借此甩掉渗进脚趾缝里头的寒意。他半背半拖过几个街区的东西随着他的动作哐啷作响。唐纳德用力砸了砸门。半晌，他才听到门后传来拖沓的脚步声和几声含混的咒骂，那人使劲地拽开门，力道之大，门上挂的装饰用花环顺势掉了下来，滚过唐纳德的靴子，摔进了门外的一滩雪水里。

“早上好啊，弗莱德。”唐纳德说，对着屋里双眼红肿，一身宿醉和烟味的屋主点点头。

“操你的。”弗莱德说，他打了个响亮的嗝。

弗莱德的小杂货铺兼职废品回收和当铺，他是唐纳德的老主顾。这间狭小的店面堆满了杂志、电脑显示器、儿童水枪和大大小小的毛绒玩具。屋内弥漫着老旧物品特有的味道，还有一股长期修理翻新旧电器留下的气味。里头很暖和。弗雷德一屁股坐在一把破旧的扶手椅上，旁边的几本杂志从杂志堆上滑了下来，唐纳德瞟了一眼，是几年前的花花公子圣诞特辑。他弯下腰，单手揪住那只结实麻袋的一角，把里头的东西都倒在扶手椅前的小地毯上。

弗雷德拨弄了几下地毯上的电子零件、玩具机器人、芭比娃娃和其他孩子们喜欢的小玩意儿，又指了指旁边两个鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋，问：“多少个？”

“易拉罐拉环两百二十三，瓶盖三百。”

他嘟囔了一声，艰难地把手伸进屁股兜里，一阵拖拽之后，一个黑色的钱包浮现出来。弗雷德点了点，抽出一沓碎钞递给唐纳德。

“你不自己数数？”

“数个屁！”弗雷德好脾气地说。唐纳德笑了笑，捡起躺在地上的麻袋。他能感到自己快冻僵的身体在暖气十足的屋内渐渐恢复过来。他把钱放进贴身的内袋里，转身往外走。

“圣诞快乐，穷鬼！”弗雷德在他背后喊道。唐纳德挥了挥手。

街上有了人气。唐纳德拖着脚步，他的肩膀还因为那一袋子东西的重量而隐隐作痛。他拉低了毛线帽的毛边，又把外套领子往上拽了拽。外套拉链上的金属拉环擦着他的下巴，带来一阵下意识的颤栗。人群发出节日中特有的喧闹，风不断送来食物的香气和人们精心打扮之后的气味——混杂各种香水、化妆品的香料和发蜡的味道。唐纳德垂着头，让自己的眼睛盯着地面。雪上布满脚印，几股脏兮兮的雪水汇成一条小溪流，顺着坡道缓慢地淌进下水道里。

寒风擦痛他暴露在外的皮肤。唐纳德的左手有点不听使唤，试了几次，最后他手脚并用地拉开了厚重的消防门。他曾经在这栋公寓里住过一段时间，后来，又回到这里做了一阵子的清洁工。他熟悉公寓的布置，知道消防通道的几扇门分别开在哪里，也清楚其中的哪扇既没人把守，又没有摄像头。

楼梯间内一片漆黑，他还没有惊动声控灯。唐纳德的背贴着墙，埋藏其后的供暖管道散发的阵阵热度让他想呻吟出声。他闭上眼睛。除了他自己的头发轻轻擦在水泥墙上的声音，这儿安静得像荒废了。

他静悄悄地溜进生活区。不出所料，每间门的把手上都被大楼的管理人员挂上了一个小袋子。他取下一个，用牙咬开上头的结，随之闻到了巧克力的甜味。唐纳德把它塞进口袋里。接下来的几间，他都如法炮制。

临近中午，太阳高高升起，街上也响应般的沸腾起来。人声撞得唐纳德头晕脑胀。睡眠不足和劳累加重了这一症状。他曾经强壮的心脏在胸腔里不规律地跳动起来，呼气，吸气，唐纳德的喉咙疼得仿佛吞下一把钝刀。唐纳德在街角的垃圾桶处停了下来，他听着自己沉重的呼吸，想到呕吐的可能性。斜对面，色彩斑斓的橱窗展示着一个喜气洋洋的世界，门口站着几对手挽手的爱侣；孩子在对面的街道上嬉笑奔跑，发出的欢笑几乎改过凄厉的风声。

计划中，他步行回家。但唐纳德现在站在巴士站，缩在站牌的后面，即便有了这层保护，他还在一阵阵地发抖。唐纳德紧咬着口腔内侧，等尝到铁锈味时，他转而折磨干裂的下唇。等终于轮到他投币上车时，硬币已经被攥得温热。

车上，他数着窗外一闪而过的树木。

他住在城里不那么体面的街区。廉价的租金、临近的垃圾处理中心和许多廉价酒吧，除了没有暖气，这里的一切都很适合。而且，这里的圣诞气氛不那么浓重。在这儿生活的人大多都有其他事情要操心。唐纳德跌跌撞撞走上公寓楼梯时，他才猛然想起今天是周二，周二是给洛根拿药的日子。

现在赶回城里太迟了，节日期间，公路和人行道都满满当当。节日气氛拖缓所有人的脚步，连车子也不例外。

该死的圣诞节，他想，该死的。

唐纳德拿出钥匙时，手抖得对不准锁孔。他像是忍受疼痛似得紧紧皱起眉，把额头抵在冷冰冰的门上。他数着自己的呼吸声，然后慢慢地，耐心地活动僵硬的左手，接着，弯下腰去开锁。他头脑里一片空白，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

屋内黑乎乎的，冷得像冰窖。唐纳德在昏暗中摸索褪下靴子和湿透了的袜子，贴着墙根摆好。他的动作很轻，可走动时，地板发出的吱嘎声依然刺耳。厨房的窗帘半开着，窗玻璃上结着冰花。水槽里放着昨晚的餐盘，水龙头缓慢地向下渗水。烧水的电水壶上爬满锈迹，铁肚子上凹下去一块儿，他拿起水壶晃了晃，倒出来半杯水。这儿隐隐散发出一股腐烂的气味，有可能是死在天花板里的老鼠，或者是滚进角落的食物。口袋里塞着的巧克力大概被压扁了一部分，唐纳德慢慢地将它们拿出来，放在被杂物占据了大半桌面的餐桌上。唐纳德站在厨房冰冷的光线之中，他抬起手，用力地揉了揉脸。窗外传来邻居家收音机里播放的某首圣诞乐曲。

他舔了舔嘴唇，喉结神经质地抽动了一下。右手又开始疼起来，他感到一阵酸涩冲上鼻腔和眼眶，像无法抵御的浪潮。突然间，他冲到厨房的另一头，开始在橱柜里疯狂地翻找，他摸到金枪鱼罐头、一包豌豆、小半袋面粉，还有……他的手指碰上一个小玻璃瓶，他找到了，玻璃表面是那样的冷。

卧室里有只有一张床，大多数时候，唐纳德睡在客厅里的沙发上，客厅同样是他堆放捡回来的各种东西的地方。相比之下，卧室则空旷得多。

“洛根，”唐纳德说，他打开卧室的灯，“洛根，是我。”

洛根躺在床上，他半睁着的眼睛因为适应不了突然的光线而紧紧闭上了。这份骚动却没有传达到他身体的其他部位，它们静止得可怕。唐纳德走进连着卧室的浴室，片刻之后，他拎着半桶水走了出来，另一边的肩膀上搭着条毛巾。洛根的眼睛睁开了，他的目光跟着唐纳德的动作移动。床边放着一大袋成人纸尿裤，还有用来包裹处理污物的废报纸。唐纳德挤出一个微笑，“到清洗的时间了，”他故作轻松的说。他说话的对象毫无反应，那张熟悉的脸非常放松，没有、也不会再有多余的表情了。

一场糟糕的车祸。有时候唐纳德会希望他和洛根都死了。

唐纳德是幸运的那个，撞击发生时，他的男友——不论是有意还是无意，越过变速杆压在了他的身上。所以他只失去了右手，而洛根的头和脊椎都受了严重的伤，瘫痪，医生说，失忆，他醒来后——如果他能醒来的话——很可能会丧失大部分脑部功能。

他倒掉污水，把毛巾放入水槽。洗了洗手之后，唐纳德回到床边坐下。他在被单下摸索着找到洛根的手，他攥紧那只手。有的时候，他想自己已经习惯了那双眼睛的注视，那双……不再有任何灵魂迹象的眼睛。现在，即使他顽固地低着头，唐纳德依然能感到那注视。他脊背发冷，酸涩感又一次冲上鼻腔，来得比之前更猛烈，好像有一双冰冷的手揪住了他的耳朵，把他往更暗、更深的地方推去。

唐纳德触电一样地放开那只手。他几乎没意识到自己在剧烈地喘气，粗粝、原始，像只濒死的动物。他冲进厨房时差点栽倒在地。他一眼就看到了自己之前找到的小瓶子，还有那剩下的半杯水，它们一起静静地立在炉灶旁。唐纳德的手控制不住地发起抖来，随后，那震撼一切的抖动蔓延到他的全身。他头脑里噪音:街上的人声、欢快的圣诞歌曲、绑着防滑链的轮胎碾过马路的摩擦声、孩子的嬉笑、欢笑，所有属于圣诞的声音混在一起，越来越大，最后成为了震耳欲聋的喊叫—— _喝下它！喝下它！_

_解脱！_

再也承受不住似的，他发出一声凄厉的喊叫。随后一跃向前，打翻了玻璃瓶和水杯，冲着水槽和还没来得及清洗的餐盘呕吐起来，胃酸灼伤他的喉咙和舌头，泪水模糊了他的视线，他像是要吐出所有伤痛和不甘那样猛烈地呕吐。最后，唐纳德脚一歪，栽倒在水槽边，他昏了过去。在他的脚边躺着破碎的玻璃和一滩深色的液体，一块碎玻璃上头的标签写着“剧毒！老鼠药”。

他醒来时，天色已经完全暗了。唐纳德的嘴里还残留着苦涩的呕吐物的味道，他扶着灶台慢慢地站起来。他摔下来的时候撞到了头，那里正一跳一跳地疼着。他疲惫不堪地走过地上的秽物和污迹，进了卧室。唐纳德跌倒在床边。洛根睡了，他的眼睛安详地闭着，胸口有规律地起伏，他的手还落在被单之外，因为缺乏保暖而冷冰冰的。唐纳德把脸埋进那只手里，任凭泪水打湿洛根的手指。他听见自己破碎的呜咽声。

窗外传来歌声，是临近教堂的合唱团在为街区演出。歌声不断响起，那曲调异常熟悉，终于，唐纳德想起了他们在唱什么：

_We wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year._

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文差点因为word崩溃而消失……找了整整二十分钟终于找到备份文档的我只有劫后余生的感觉。


End file.
